sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Στράτων \Λάμψακος
Στράτων ο Φυσικός Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- ---- Όνομα: Στράτων Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος και φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Στράτων" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στρώση". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Στράτων ο Λαμψακηνός (περ. 335 - 269 π.Χ.) ήταν ένας φιλόσοφος της Περιπατητικής Σχολής, ο τρίτος κατά χρονική σειρά διευθυντής (σχολάρχης) του Λυκείου του Αριστοτέλους μετά τον θάνατο του Θεοφράστου. Αφοσιώθηκε ιδιαίτερα στη μελέτη των Φυσικών Επιστημών Αρνήθηκε την ανάγκη ύπαρξης Θεός που ενέργησε για τη δημιουργία του Σύμπαντος, προτιμώντας την άποψη ότι το Σύμπαν κυβερνάται από την ασυνείδητη δύναμη της φύσης και μόνο. Ο πατέρας του ονομαζόταν Αρκεσίλαος ή Αρκέσιος. Ο Στράτων γεννήθηκε στη Λάμψακο μεταξύ του 340 και του 330 π.Χ. Πιθανόν είναι ότι γνώρισε τον Επίκουρο όταν ο τελευταίος δίδασκε στη Λάμψακο (310-306 π.Χ.). Στη συνέχεια μετέβη στην Αθήνα, όπου παρακολούθησε τη σχολή του Αριστοτέλη, το «Λύκειο», και μετά στην Αίγυπτο ως διδάσκαλος του Πτολεμαίου Β' του Φιλάδελφου. Στην Αίγυπτο αναφέρεται ότι δίδαξε και τον Αρίσταρχο τον Σάμιο. Επέστρεψε στην Αθήνα μετά τον θάνατο του Θεοφράστου (περ. 287 π.Χ.) και τον διαδέχθηκε ως επικεφαλής του Λυκείου. Ο Στράτων απεβίωσε μεταξύ του 270 και του 268 π.Χ. Ο Στράτων αφοσιώθηκε ιδιαίτερα στη μελέτη των φυσικών επιστημών, και για τον λόγο αυτό αποκλήθηκε και Φυσικός. Ο Κικέρων, παρά το ότι εγκωμιάζει τα ταλέντα του, τον μέμφεται ότι παραμέλησε «το πιο σημαντικό» μέρος της φιλοσοφίας, αυτό που αφορά την Αρετή και την Ηθική, παραδίδοντας τον εαυτό του στη διερεύνηση της ΦύσηςCicero, Acad. Quaest. i. 9; de Finibus, v. 5.. Στον μακρό κατάλογο των έργων του που παραδίδει ο Διογένης ο Λαέρτιος, υπάρχουν αρκετοί τίτλοι που αφορούν θέματα της ηθικής φιλοσοφίας, αλλά η μεγάλη πλειονότητα ανήκει στις φυσικές επιστήμες. Κανένα έργο του δεν σώθηκε και οι απόψεις και θεωρίες του είναι γνωστές μόνο από τις αποσπασματικές αναφορές μεταγενέστερων συγγραφέων. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Φυσική Ο Στράτων τόνιζε την ανάγκη για Επιστημονική Έρευνα και έδινε ως παράδειγμα την παρατήρηση του ότι το ύδωρ που εκρέει από ένα στόμιο διασπάται σε διακριτές σταγόνες ως απόδειξη ότι τα σώματα που πίπτουν επιταχύνονταιΑυτό το πείραμα αναφέρεται σε κείμενο του Σιμπλίκιου στο Σχόλιό του στα Φυσικά. Ενώ ο Αριστοτέλης όριζε τον Χρόνο ως την αριθμήσιμη πλευρά της κινήσεως,Αριστοτέλους Φυσικά, 4.11 219b5, ο Στράτων υπεστήριξε ότι, επειδή η Κίνηση και ο Χρόνος είναι συνεχείς έννοιες ενώ ο αριθμός διακριτός, ο Χρόνος υπάρχει ανεξάρτητα της Κίνησης. Ο Στράτων ήταν επιφυλακτικός ως προς την αριστοτελική έννοια του τόπου ως "περιβάλλουσας επιφάνειας", προτιμώντας να τον θεωρεί ως τον χώρο που καταλαμβάνει ένα σώμα. Απέρριπτε επίσης την ύπαρξη του Αριστοτελικού «αιθέρα». Ο Στράτων θεωρούσε ότι η Ύλη αποτελείται από μικροσκοπικά σωμάτια, αλλά απέρριπτε τη θεωρία του Δημοκρίτου για τον κενό Χώρο. Βιολογία Ο Στράτων υπερτόνιζε τον ρόλο του πνεύματος στη λειτουργία της ψυχής, της οποίας οι δραστηριότητες εξηγούνταν από το πνεύμα που εκτεινόταν σε όλο το ανθρώπινο σώμα από τον εγκέφαλο (που όριζε ως το «κυβερνόν μέρος» που βρισκόταν μέσα στην κεφαλή). Σύμφωνα με τον Στράτωνα όλες οι αισθήσεις «αισθητοποιούνται» στον εγκέφαλο: η «αισθητοποίηση» εμπεριέχει σκέψη, και δεν υπάρχει σκέψη που να μη προέρχεται από τις αισθήσεις. Απέρριπτε την αθανασία της ψυχής και προσέβαλε τις «αποδείξεις» που έδινε ο Πλάτων στον Φαίδωνα. Γεωγραφία Τις ολοκληρωμένες απόψεις του Στράτωνος για την Οικουμένη (που ταυτίζονταν με την Γεωγραφική γνώση της εποχής του, διασώζει ο Ιωάννης Τζέρτζης, εκφράζοντάς τες σε ποιητικό λόγο: : "Ωκεανός τοις ποιηταίς, ρητόρσι, φιλοσόφοις '' : ''ιστορικοίς τε συν αυτοίς καί τοις γεωγραφούσι. : Τοις μεν δοκεί τις θάλασσα γλυκεία δεν υπάρχειν : ήτις και θάλασσα εκτός καλείται παρ'εκείνοις : ως νήσον περικλείουσαν την Οικουμένην πάσαν : και πάσας τα θαλάσσας δε τας παρ'ημάς γεννώσα. : Άλλοις δοκεί δε ποταμός κυκλών την Οικουμένην. : Μόνος ο Πτολεμαίος δε κυκλούν ου λέγει πάσαν : είναι δε και ακύκλωτον τι μέρος προς τον Νότον : Εκ τούτου πάντες λέγουσιν Ωκεανού, ον έφην : θαλάσσας, λίμνας, ποταμούς, φρέατα, σύμπαν ύδωρ, : εις Οικουμένην την ημών εισβάλλειν τε και ρέειν : Εκ του Ζεφύρου και Δυσμών εν στόμα γαρ εκρέον : ποιείν την πάσαν θάλασσαν ην καθ'ημάς ακούεις : Ισπανικήν, Ιβηρικήν κλπ κλπ κλπ : Εκ του Ζεφύρου και Δυσμών εν στόμα '' : ''το εκ Γαδείρων τας ημών πάσας ποιείν θαλάσσας : Άλλο δε ωκεάνειον εκ μέρους του Βορείου : ρεύσαν εντός εποίησεν θάλασσαν Υρκανίαν : Δύο δε πάλιν στόματα εκ Μεσημβρίας άλλα : θαλάσσας ανεστόμωσαν Περσών και Ερυθραίαν : Ούτως εντός Ωκεανός τετράστομος εισρέων : ποιεί θαλάσσας τέσσαρας '' : ''τας νυν μοι λελεγμένας" : "Τους έξωθεν δέ μέρεσιν άλλας τάς κλήσεις φέρει (ο Ωκεανός): : (Δ) "Εσπέριος αύτίκα γάρ ωκεανός καλείται '' : ''καί πέλαγος Ατλαντικόν το μέρος το προς Δύσιν, '' : (Β) ''Το προς Βορράν δέ Κρόνιον καί πεπηγός, νεκρόν τε '' : (Α) ''Ήώος δε ωκεανός και πέλαγος Ηώον :το προς το μέρος των Ινδών και προς βολάς Ηλίου : (Ν) Το προς την Μεσημβρίαν δε και μέρη τα προς Νότον : και Περσικός Ωκεανός και Ερυθραίος άμα : Αράβιος καλείται δε και Αιθιόπων Πόντος" Μεταθανάτια Επίδραση Ο Στράτων παραμελήθηκε κατά τον ευρωπαϊκό Μεσαίωνα και την Αναγέννηση, ωστόσο τον 17ο αιώνα το όνομά του έγινε γνωστό εξ αιτίας των υποτιθέμενων ομοιοτήτων των θέσεών του με τις πανθεϊστικές απόψεις του Σπινόζα. Ο πλατωνιστής Ralph Cudworth, στην επίθεσή του κατά του αθεϊσμού το 1678, επέλεξε το σύστημα του Στράτωνος ως τον ένα από τους 4 τύπους αθεϊσμού, δημιουργώντας τον όρο «Υλοζωισμός» για να περιγράψει κάθε σύστημα στο οποίο η πρωτόγονη ύλη διαθέτει μία δύναμη ζωής. Αυτές οι ιδέες έφθασαν στον Πιέρ Μπελ, που υιοθέτησε τον «στρατωνισμό» ως βασικές θέσεις της δικής του φιλοσοφίας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι Μυσίας Κατηγορία:Φιλόσοφοι 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Μυσίας